Bob & the Miserable Snowman
by Mugetsu Mikado
Summary: Note this has NOTHING to do with the title. I just can't think of a good one. Don't worry, it's a serious fic!! If I ever continue with it it'll be more slashy...(Scorpion/Sub-Zero)Sub-Zero awaits Scorpion to confront him about his family's death because


A calm and collected warrior walked towards the temple. The temple was dark; the outcast of the glowing moon shown menacingly behind the large and uniquely Gothic scale building. Frost crept up from the ground, shielding the grass and other life forms with its thin blanket.  
  
The warrior clad in blue and black shifted his shoulders, releasing them from their idle soreness. He shifted his brown eyes, eyes that resembled the angry rolling clouds on a dark night, to the moon. He let out a sigh, watched his frosty breath, and scanned across the scene. Awaiting the presence of his nemesis, he carefully listened to his surroundings.  
  
Everything seemed too still. Nothing was moving. Nothing uttering a sound. Simply dead silence. It nearly frightened the Lin Kuei warrior, the surrealistic scenery was almost like a mad man's painting. Trees seemed to be growing from branches to roots, and were covered in crystal snow, and the mountains seemed to repress from view, and yet the ninja knew for a fact that they were less than twenty miles away. Sub-Zero was beginning to feel the comings of a headache upon him.  
  
Suddenly a rushed collection of rampant footsteps could be heard behind him. Setting up his guard, Sub-Zero swung his body around to face his challenger. The crippling sound of two bodies clashing together in a forceful blow could be heard throughout the perimeter.  
  
Almost falling backwards from the impact, Sub-Zero stood his ground. He groaned and shook the dizziness off of him, and glared at his opponent. Straightening himself out, he yelled across the snow laden foliage.  
  
"You're making a mistake! A mistake you can't turn your back from! My family is not responsible for the death of yours! This is sheer folly! It's a trick! Can't you see or are you blind?!"  
  
The former member of the Shirai Ryu spat out on the ground to make himself clear. ".The only deception set up out here.is this idea that your clan is innocent! You will die for what they have done to me and my family! I will not rest until I hunt every last one of you! I will spend the rest of my damnation hunting you down!!" Making a feral growl deep within his throat, Scorpion lashed out for the younger warrior once again. His fist connected several times to a solid chest and collar. Sub-Zero cried out, and back flipped his way out of several more oncoming blows.  
  
As the ice ninja was reclaiming his stance, Scorpion let fly his strange claw that was empowered to him by his damnation from the palm of his hand towards the recharging warrior. "GET OVER HERE!!"  
  
Unsuspecting the attack, the hit connected with Sub-Zero's abdomen, cutting into his flesh and ripping open his muscle tissue. The warrior moaned as he felt his face being bathed in his own blood and his body being dragged towards his adversary. Eyes undulating back into his head condemned to unconsciousness, the drained fighter fell to the power of his rival.  
  
Scorpion was pleased, yet slightly disappointed. He had expected the fight to be a clearly remarkable one, and one worth the while. The struggle had only lasted about three minutes.what kind of a match was this?  
  
As the fallen rebel was brought to him, he noticed several other scars and bruises that he knew he couldn't have left on him. He simply wasn't given enough time to deal out that many attacks. Unmistakably, Sub-Zero had been quarrelling earlier, and by the looks of the wounds in the moonlight, they had been recently dealt.  
  
Bringing Sub-Zero to himself, he lifted his trophy onto his shoulders. Several thoughts occurred to the vengeful ninja. Why kill Sub-Zero just yet? What enjoyment is there to having an enemy dead? Plus, upon killing the warrior, wouldn't he just return to Hell? Why not delay the inevitable return as long as possible?  
  
Yet other thoughts dwelled deep within the withering man's mind. Thoughts he didn't want to admit he was conjuring. He shook his head, scolding himself angrily. He was not in anyway attracted to his opponent's younger brother! There was no possible way! Dealing out his uncertainty, he headed for the abandoned temple, a lesser establishment for healing rituals among the Lin Kuei.  
  
Summoning all of the strength he could muster, Sub-Zero managed to pull himself out of the uncomfortable cot he was startled to wake in. Bandages covering his torso and several on his lower half, he was slightly distressed to learn he was completely undressed. Turning his body in a way that made the stitches on his stomach come undone, Sub-Zero whimpered and coiled in pain on the firm wooden floorboards. Sub-Zero groaned and set his hand on his stomach, recalling what had happened. He remember the spear piercing his gut, and becoming dizzy and shattering to the floor, but nothing after that could be recollected. Who had saved him? He lifted the hand to reveal blood glistening from the pale skin, burning against his arctic flesh. He moaned again, this time softly, and managed to sit himself in a meditation position. But suddenly he felt himself being brought back down.  
  
He glanced upwards as he felt himself being knocked back first to the ground. Gaping at the creature that was seen, he pushed himself in opposition to the forceful dead ninja. Growling, he found he was not able to bring himself to dislodge the other off of him. Too exhausted. Too weak. Sub-Zero's glare punctured the bitter white eyes of Scorpion, and he let his head fall back softly against the floor. His ear-length raven hair fell unkempt over his forehead. His slender eyes narrowed further, the scar showing his defiance fiery and scarlet. He truly was a unique yet stunning specimen.  
  
Scorpion made himself in authority. He stood on his hands and knees, suspended over the other, making sure he wouldn't try anything against him. "You're lucky I spared you.What fun is a match when my opponent is already worn out from a previous encounter?" The ice ninja made a wounded noise in his throat, and turned his face away from Scorpion. How can I make him see? He won't believe me no matter what I say. "I was fighting.fighting Quan Chi.for what reason you wouldn't care, nor would you believe." His voice was calm, yet icy. He closed his eyes, weary from the pulsing pain in his gut.  
  
Scorpion wasn't listening. He was watching the blood seep from his confined partner. His eyes made a brief examination below Sub-Zero's stomach, before Scorpion scolded himself silently for it. He regained his composure. "How did you manage to rip out those stitches I just gave you two hours ago? .Sub-Zero.honestly." he murmured. He quietly excused himself to find some more bandages and sewing materials.  
  
//yeah yeah nice nice w/e. I'm seriously thinking of writing more,unlike my other fics *cough cough*.because this has been one of my favorite fandoms for 4YEARS!! I MEAN WHO ELSE IS STILL WRITING THIS CRAP BUT MEH??? Oh well..please r & r.// 


End file.
